


The Masks we Wear

by GarnettFox



Category: Masketeers: Idle has Fallen
Genre: Demons, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snakes, Spirit Animals, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, halp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: When you are at your lowest, when it's all too much and you can't bare to go on anymore, perhaps they'll come to you. Ancient spirits housed in masks with a gift, an offer, a warning.They can give you what you lack, the attribute your missing in your life, they can give you a reason to keep living, at a price.As long as you wear the mask you are something more and less then human, able to peer through the veil and see them, the wraiths, demons born of and that feed on negative human emotion.They can see you to.They will seek your death.That is the price.A reason to live, for a life filled with fighting.Not for forever, you can always put the mask down and walk away from the fight, but will you?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Masks we Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Masketeer game (On the app store totally go download it, it's free, still in early access but it's damn good and you'll get rewards when the game does come out of early access for playing) This is basically my interperitation of the things we don't see and that we do in the game, as well as me fleshing out the fan Masketeer I created.  
> For future reference, Atlas is also a fan Masketeer and is also not mine, belonging to An Amadillo on Discord.

As ever his writing was clean and concise, page after page getting noted down the particular habits of his collection hissing, crawling, slithering and splashing in their cages.

Everything was noted, when everyone was last fed, the particular morphs and genetics for if they where going to be used in a breeding programme, even what they preferred to be fed, who was good at eating and who needed help.

_"You...You stole my thesis!"_

_"I didn't steal it, you practically gift wrapped it for me."_

_"I thought we where friends!"_

_"Who would be friends with a thing like you? You don't have friends you have people who find you useful that's all you ever will be to anyone."_

Five pages and his hand cramping he stopped. Finished. 

He drew in a breath and slowly let it out trying not to shiver in the cold apartment, what little money he had for electricity the reptiles needed for heating lamps and pads, he was fine.

After all he wouldn't need it at all soon.

_"Your...Your leaving me...?"_

_"You where supposed to get that doctorate,"_

_"I, My work was stolen you know that!"_

_"Like I care, you where supposed to get that doctorate, get a good cushy job So I could quit my job and live the high life!"_

_"I....I thought we..."_

_"You idiot, you where supposed to be my ticket to the good life. But all you are is a disappointing freak who cares more about his dumb ass slimy snakes then anything else!"_

_"I-I'll get rid of them for you! Please...."_

_"You know if I actually cared, that might have made me stay. See you, don't try to call I already changed my number."_

His bare feet barely made a sound as he got up and walked to the almost bare kitchen for a second pausing and brushing his hand on the edge of a vipers glass cage, before shaking his head. He'd been used and abused, he'd never put one of his dear companions through the same.

"Good bye Vespa." He muttered to her the snake arching her neck and bumping her snout against the glass as he finished and stared at two glasses he'd prepared earlier.

_"Mom....Can we talk...?"_

_"I told you when you took up with that other man never to call me again."_

_"P-please...H-He's left me and I...I just need someone to talk to."_

_"Should have thought of that before going against what we had planned out for you. It wasn't bad enough you born freakish you had shack up with one of them? Goodbye, and don't call me again else I'll report you for harassment."_

_"Mom...."_

He sighed picking up the first glass staring at the electric blue contents. Antifreeze, enough ethol glychol to hopefully put an end to this. His eyes strayed to the second glass, apple juice with a half dozen sleeping pills mixed in. Enough to keep him sleeping till the antifreeze did it's job. 

Licking his dry lips he raised the glass.

**"Please don't."**

He froze eyes widening at the strange mask that had suddenly appeared in front of him, seemingly made of white china formed in the shape of a cobra's head, grey and black patterns decorating it's face with dark purple splotches.

"W-what?"

**"Please, put down the glass."**

He gulped.

"Why? Why should I keep going? What do I have when everyone in my life has used and tossed me aside!"

**"A reason, I can give you a reason. I can give you what you lack."**

His eyes widen.

"W-what I lack...?"

**"Yes,"** What felt like scales brushed his cheek **"I see you, I see what they did to you, and what you lack. Wisdom."**

"....Wisdom?"

**"Wisdom to see whom is true, and who is false, to see through the fog to the truth when the truth is not empirical fact. I can give you that."**

With a shaking hand he slowly lowered the glass "...You can huh? What's the catch?"

**"You must fight, for yourself and others."**

"Fight what?"

" **The most ancient enemy of humanity,"**

"...What if I say no. What if I say yes and change my mind after?"

**"Then you say no, and I leave. If you don't go through with it, this will at most be remembered as a dream. If you say yes then change your mind later, you are free to do so, the memory's will fade into dreams as well."**

"...What about my pets?"

**"They may come too, while you will leave behind the pain of your life, you don't need forget what good it had."**

"I...A-alright....What do I have to do...?"

**"Merely put on the mask, and embrace your new name."**

He gulped reaching out and gently taking the mask the surface cool and smooth under his fingers. He closed his eyes and put on the mask a single name standing out in his mind.

"...I am....Panacea...."

He opened his eyes.

And screamed at the sight of the fish masked mermaid creature in his apartment. 


End file.
